A Tale of Two Givers
by choconutmuffinpop
Summary: Tina wakes up in the middle of the night only to find out that Newt is also awake. The aftermath of a small altercation with one of his creatures quickly turns into something completely different. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. NewTina fluff-romance-love-smut.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! So, this is my first M-rated fic (yikes), but I am going to divide it into several chapters. Some chapters will probably just be fluff while others...**

 **And just a reminder: Sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling. The characters aren't mine, they are her masterpieces and I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

Porpentina Goldstein rubbed her eyes and tried to cover her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. It was still dark outside and she felt like she hadn't slept at all, which considering the time was probably the truth. The clock placed on her left showed that it was only half past two in the night. She groaned and grudgingly dragged her feet as she headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Tina had no idea what had woken her up, but whatever it was she hated it already. She slowly lifted her wand in front of her and whispered _lumos_ in a groggy voice as she finally reached the counter-top. She had to squint her eyes as she poured herself the drink and mumbled to herself about how she hated being awake at this hour. She quickly downed the glass and feeling a bit more accustomed to the bright light from her wand now, she decided to take a quick look around the flat. It was actually a habit of hers that had come to her through her work as an auror. Everything seemed to be the way it should in her small apartment, except that the other bedroom door was left ajar. Tina carefully peeked in through the open door and expected to see a certain red-haired wizard sleeping, but to her surprise the bed he was supposed to sleep in was still untouched and a suitcase lay open in the middle of the room. A dim light was emitted from inside the case and Tina could hear some noise from within it. Sighing, she walked over to the bedside table and lit a candle that stood there. Looking down on the suitcase she shook her head before putting her wand in her mouth and holding it between her teeth. After that she calmly approached the suitcase before reluctantly stepping inside it and climbing down the steps.

Tina looked at one of the walls in the small shed she had just entered, and saw that a blue coat was hanging there. The noise that she had heard earlier was a lot louder where she was now and sighing again, she headed towards the sound and stepped out from the shed into the now dim surroundings. Tina could hear angry yelling a few feet away and headed towards the noise with her wand raised in front of her. It was very damp and eerie down in the case during the night, with all the creatures and beasts making funny noises as they slept. She shuddered and quickly wrapped her free arm around her upper body as she hurried forward. She was only wearing her old and sleeveless nightgown, which barely reached down to her calves. On her feet she was wearing a pair of old blue-grey slippers that made a clomping sound that seemed unbearably loud in the dark.

"… and I have told you a thousand times how dangerous it is to climb on my shoulder without telling me first, Picket! You cannot swim, nor are you allowed to disturb the others- You, are you even listening to me?"

Tina walked in on what seemed to be a heated argument between Newt Scamander and Picket, the overly curious bowtruckle. They both looked furious, Newt screaming and pointing at the creature that was standing on a tree branch at his eye level. The man was soaking wet, with his hair and clothes clinging to his body and his shoes making a splashing sound whenever he moved. The smaller green creature looked equally wet and aggravated when he stuck his tongue out at Newt. He did it before turning to sit with his back against the man. Newt's face was steadily turning red and he looked as though he would be ready to attack Picket at any minute.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, mister-"

"Newt, what on earth are you doing?" Tina interrupted the man incredulously. "It's half past two in the night!"

Newt visibly jumped at Tina's words, not having noticed that she had joined their company.

"Tina! Oh, I'm so sorry, we didn't wake you, did we? I guess we were being rather loud." the man mumbled with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What's going on Newt? Why are you wet, what have the two of you done now?" Tina asked gesturing to both Newt and Picket with her wand.

"Well, Picket here thought that it would be fun to touch one of the water containing spheres that I have surrounding some of the creatures. He climbed in to one, well aware that he then would enter the sphere, only to almost drown and be eaten up by some grindylows!" Newt responded with frustration, only glancing sideways at the now moping bowtruckle.

"Oh jeez, Newt… Just come up to bed. You can continue this fight in the morning after you've both calmed down a little."

"I am calm. He just ought to know-"

"Not calm enough, Newt!" Tina snapped and grabbed Newt's hand. "We're going up right now. Good night, Picket!" the witch shouted to the tiny creature as she dragged Newt along, not turning her head to see the creature give Newt one last stink-eye.

As Newt and Tina had entered the bedroom Tina slammed the suitcase shut, pushed it under Newt's bed and turned to the dresser on her left. She pulled out a towel from it and threw it at the soaking man.

"Dry yourself up before you get a cold. I'll make us some hot cocoa."

Newt a little taken aback by Tina's behavior, sat down on the bed and slowly started drying his hair. He took off his wet shoes and placed them to dry, as he also did with his waistcoat and bow-tie. He sat down on the bed again, only to be joined by the dark-haired woman.

Tina handed Newt a cup of cocoa and sat down beside him. She didn't say anything, just sipped on her drink slowly and smacked her lips contently. They finished their drinks in silence.

"Thank you for the cocoa. It was delicious." Newt said as he put his cup on the night stand.

"Nothing beats a nice cup of cocoa." Tina mused and looked over at Newt. "Your hair is still dripping wet, give me the towel."

Newt handed the towel from his lap to Tina, who quickly ordered him to sit down on the floor. The wizard did as he was told and Tina positioned him so that he was sitting with his back resting against her legs. Carefully she started drying his hair with the towel.

"Your hair is really long. When was the last time you cut it?"

"Umm, just a few weeks ago, I think. I use a simple cutting charm every once in a while."

"That figures." Tina chuckled as she carefully stroked her fingers through the man's hair in order to straighten out any tangles. "You know; you really should be used to Picket's tricks by now. It's not his fault that things sometimes don't go the way he has planned."

Newt sighed. "I know, he just… He could've died and he almost did. Grindylows eat small creatures like him, in some rare cases even humans! If I hadn't been there-"

"You can't protect all the creatures in the world and not even the ones in your case all the time. He needs to learn how to behave on his own and some people or beasts, just need to learn things the hard way."

Newt bit down on his lower lip and nodded. He knew all this, but he had gotten so scared when he had noticed what was happening. He had barely made it in time to stop any damage from happening.

The wizard sniffled loudly and pulled out a soaking wet tissue from his pocket. "I guess this won't do me much good?" he said, hanging the wet tissue up to dry next to his bow-tie.

"Not really. Now we really need to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold." Tina said standing up and soon she gestured Newt to get up on his feet, too. "Hurry up!"

Newt grabbed Tina's outstretched hand and clumsily steadied himself against her as he got up. As soon as he was standing straight, he sneezed loudly.

"How on earth have you managed to survive this long on your own…" Tina mumbled and started unbuttoning Newt's drenched white shirt. Her fingers were fast and quickly she moved on to unbuttoning Newt's cuffs.

Newt didn't do anything, he just stared at the fervently working woman in front of him. Her hair was messy, all ruffled from her sleep. The white nightgown she was wearing was almost see-through and her pale skin looked flawless in the dim candlelight. Newt studied Tina's features closely, only now noticing how dark her eyelashes really were when they shadowed her focused eyes.

"There, all done. Now get it off, quickly." the witch ordered and pulled on one of Newt's sleeves. Newt obliged and hurriedly wriggled out of the wet fabric. Tina swiftly grabbed the shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Here!" Tina exclaimed as she threw the towel around Newt's shoulders and started wiping him dry. Only then did she seem to notice what she actually was doing. She was drying the half-naked (and surprisingly muscular) man that was staying at her place when her sister was visiting one of her old co-workers. This wasn't exactly what one would call proper. Tina's hands slowed down and she could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks. She peeked up at Newt and saw that he was blushing too, even if he was looking straight at her.

"Umm, maybe you should take over." she said, grabbing Newt's hand and placing it on the towel before she retracted her own hands. Feeling oddly restless, Tina decided to walk back over to Newt's bed and sit down on it once again. Newt looked at her as she started studying the fabric of the pillowcase next to her and traced it with her fingers. Not really knowing what to say or do, he decided to follow her suit and sit back down again. Tina gave Newt a quick look and a small smile, noticing just how baffled the man looked. That was when she noticed something stuck in his hair. Out of habit, she raised her hand towards him and reached out to pick a small leaf from his fringe. She showed it to him and he smiled as he took it from her.

"It's from Picket's tree." he said with a chuckle and put it in his pocket.

Tina giggled and quickly she could feel herself relaxing again. She picked up the pillow on her left and placed it in her lap, again tracing the pattern on it. She could feel Newt's eyes on her, but somehow she didn't quite dare to look back just yet. She did however dare to sneak a peek at him sideways, only to notice all of the scars on his right arm. She hadn't really payed any attention to them before. Tina let her curiosity take over and being fascinated by the marks, she turned to look at them a bit closer. There were more of them than she could count and they seemed to cover the wizard's entire upper body. There were old ones, new ones, big ones, dark ones, small ones…

Tentatively, Tina traced the ridge of a long and dark scar running all the way from Newt's right elbow to his wrist.

"Are all of these from you work?" she asked carefully, not lifting her eyes from the old wound.

"Most of them, yes. That one is actually from a meeting with a wounded griffin. I was thirteen when that happened." Newt explained.

"A griffin, of course." Tina stated and continued her exploration. She turned to look at some other scars, noticing a few deep and wide ones located parallel to one another, spreading across Newt's abdomen.

"What about these?" she asked, pointing at the marks.

"Ahh, those are from a completely non-magical creature, a grizzly bear. It is a long story, but basically I mistook him for a boggart and as it turns out shouting _riddiculus_ at the top of your lungs isn't of much help in that case." the wizard chuckled. Tina couldn't help but to smile with him, even if the thought of Newt being attacked by a bear frightened her.

The scars on his body were like a map of all his adventures, Tina thought to herself. She pointed at a few other places on Newts arms and before she even had a chance to speak, Newt was already telling her about what he had been through to get them.

"And what about this one?" Tina finally asked, settling her hand on a very dark scar on Newt's chest. It was quite big, almost as big as the palm of Tina's hand. It was stellate in its form, dark branches reaching out like tentacles from the middle.

Newt tensed and carefully removed Tina's hand from the mark. "That one wasn't caused by a beast." he answered her, pressing his lips into a thin line as he tried to repress something in his voice.

Tina could see that this was something that Newt really didn't want to talk about, but she still wanted to find out more about the wound.

"Was it an enemy?" she asked carefully.

"A friend." Newt answered in a hushed voice and turned his eyes on his hands in his lap.

Porpentina had never felt so powerless or useless as she did at that moment. She knew Newt well enough to not ask any more questions, but he looked so incredibly hurt sitting there in front of her. What could possibly have happened between Newt and the person that had given him the scar? Tina could barely manage to stay quiet as she experienced a whole range of different emotions surge through her; anger, sadness, compassion, even protectiveness. Tina was feeling so discomposed that she wasn't even really aware of what she was doing before it had already happened. Somehow she had unknowingly leaned forward and lightly kissed the scar on Newt's chest.

Tina leaned back feeling Newt's eyes on her. He was looking very tense and he was also holding his breath, resembling some scared creature with his shocked bearing. Tina had never really felt jealous about her sister's talents, but this was one of the few situations where she desperately also wanted to be a legilimense. She had no idea how to read Newt right now and it scared her more than anything she had ever experienced.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Must be the lack of sleep." Tina mumbled and turned away from the man. Feeling utterly embarrassed she turned her attention to her feet hanging over the edge of the bed and the pillow next to them on the floor. She must've dropped it when she leaned over to kiss him.

She only looked up when she felt Newt move, now being sure that she had just managed to ruin everything that had ever happened between her and him. To her surprise, Newt wasn't moving to get away from the bed at all, but to get his legs up on the bed. He had pulled his feet up under him so that he was sitting on his knees, now facing her. Instinctively Tina mirrored his actions, not really knowing what the wizard planned on doing. She braced herself, almost anticipating a rejection until she saw the look in the man's eyes. Before Tina had any chance to gather her thoughts though, Newt had already leaned in to her and his lips had found hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! So, change of plans. Instead of creating a short and fairly dramatic smut-fic, this turned in to something a bit more lighthearted, with some dramatic elements. There will still be smut ahead, don't worry. The road there is just going to be a bit different. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tina found herself unable to move or do anything as it was her turn to feel surprised by an unexpected kiss. She looked at the man pressing his lips onto hers, making her feel both confused and excited all at once. Newt's freckled nose and cheeks were warm against her face, making Tina's own cheeks blush beneath them.  
She could both see and feel the man's apparent nervousness. His dry lips that were gently pressed against hers, were slightly trembling and she could feel the stubble of his beard lightly chafing her chin as he shook. The brunette felt her heart lurch as she watched Newt clumsily lean back away from her. He was blushing furiously and peeking at her from beneath his fringe.

"Don't - don't be sorry." Newt mumbled as he knelt back on the bed again.

Tina could see that it had taken all of Newt's courage to kiss her like that. She could tell by the way he was carefully studying her now, looking at her almost in the same way that he did whenever he found a new, aggressive beast. Judging from his intense stare and rigid posture, he was probably also wondering whether she had even liked what he had done or not. Tina figured that this was perhaps the longest that they had ever held eye contact. Newt's beautiful blue-green eyes gazed at her curiously, most probably mirroring what her own eyes were doing to him. She gave him a small and reassuring smile, and a look of relief spread across the man's freckled face in an instant. He smiled shyly and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers. Tina could see the grin behind hid hands and she couldn't stop a matching one from finding its way to her face. She waited patiently for him to come around, but it only took a moment before he slowly leaned back towards her. He was awkwardly trying to keep his balance on the soft mattress, but his lips soon found Tina's and this time, she sincerely responded to his touch.

The couple had kissed a few times before. They had shared short and sweet moments of endearment with each other, which usually happened when Newt was about to leave New York. This kiss however was totally different from all the previous ones. This kiss was more daring and exploratory, with Newt's lips moving against Tina's and begging for her to respond in the same way. He was also a lot bolder than before, carefully adding pressure and quickening the pace at which he roamed her lips. The way that he kissed her now, made the hair on Tina's neck stand up and her toes curl up with desire. It was a kiss filled with thousands of unsaid words and expressing things that both of them felt, but neither one of them had dared to say at this point in their relationship.

Tina felt both herself and Newt lean increasingly in to the kiss. As it gradually deepened, Tina wanted to physically get closer to the man. It was like Newt had read her mind and slowly he started to crawl forward on the bed. He was pushing Tina backwards as he moved, not wanting to break the kiss. Tina had to put her arms around Newt's neck just to steady herself. As the man got close enough, he quickly slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her up in his lap. She was straddling him now, savouring the amazing feeling of having him so close to her. Newt left his shaky hands on Tina's waist and gently caressed her sides, which she thought felt heavenly. Tina slowly raised her hands up from Newt's neck to his hair, which she fervidly ran her fingers through. She could barely restrain herself from pulling on it.

The things Tina experienced right now were emotions that she never even knew existed. She felt like a thousand butterflies were trying to burst out from her stomach and that a rabbit was thumping its leg where her heart was usually located. She was dizzy and alert all at once, not caring about anything else around her but Newt. Somehow, she could also sense that Newt was feeling just the same way about her, which made it all the more special. The kiss lasted for what felt like both an eternity and only a second at once, but before long they both needed to come up for air. Newt was the one to eventually brake the lip contact, even if it took him a lot of effort. He was leaning his forehead against Tina's chest now. The both of them were panting and shaking as they held on to one another.

"Wow…" was everything Tina managed to whisper as she leaned her chin against the top of Newt's head.

Newt rested his head against Tina as he tried to steady his breathing. After a while he managed to look up at the woman in his lap. He was still panting, but also smiling affectionately.

"Indeed."

Tina giggled and brushed her fingers through Newt's still damp hair. The man tilted his head towards her hand in delight, enjoying the warmth of her touch. He looked twenty years younger when peeked up at her, a smile still playing at the corners of his lips. Tina moved her hands lower to caress his cheeks. She could feel his stubble prickling under her hands and that was when she suddenly realized that she had never touched his face like this before.

"Is it weird, me touching your face?" she asked tentatively, wanting to make sure that she wasn't making him uncomfortable.

Newt shook his head and put his hands on top of Tina's.

"Not weird at all."

Tina smiled again, feeling the muscles around her mouth already starting to ache from all her grinning. She couldn't even remember the last time she had smiled this much. Still feeling a bit bold from their previous kiss, she leaned closer to the man and pressed her lips back against his. Newt instantly let go of Tina's hands and wrapped them back around her, not shaking from nervousness this time around. Tina kept her hands on his face, letting her fingers get used to the sensation of him being so close to her. The feeling was both comforting and intoxicating, making Tina's fingertips tingle. The man's lips moved in perfect synchronization with hers, making her knees weak and head dizzy.

Tina didn't know for how long they had been kissing before they pulled away from one another, but they were both exhausted and out of breath. She pulled the man in front of her tighter against her, which he responded to by doing the same. They sat in silence as they tried to calm down and after a short while Tina could hear Newt's breathing growing steadier. She pulled her face back and then she finally noticed how tired Newt looked.

"You're exhausted." she whispered, resting her hand on his bare chest. "I should go back, you need to get some sleep."

Newt shook his head, but couldn't manage to stop a yawn from escaping his lips. Tina raised her eyebrows knowingly and crawled out of his arms. She only noticed how numb her legs had become when she stood up and they buckled beneath her. She had to grab a hold of Newt's hand to keep herself from hitting the floor. Tina rubbed her legs with her other hand to increase the blood flow and after a while when the sensation had finally returned to her limbs, she turned to look at Newt again. He was sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, holding on to her hand firmly. His hair was disheveled from all her touching and his lips were a bit swollen from all the kissing. Tina could feel something tug at her heart when she saw how red Newt's eyes were. The poor man was barely awake.

"I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night Newt, I'll see you in the morning." she said kindheartedly, giving Newt's hand a small squeeze. She took a step towards the door, but Newt refused to let go of her hand.

"Stay."

Tina turned to look at the man behind her.

"What do you mean stay? Newt, you need to go to sleep." she sighed, but whatever she was going to say next was quickly forgotten as Newt pulled her in to him.

Tina was suddenly standing in front of the drowsy redhead who was still sitting on the edge of his bed. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, but his eyes were already closing as he rested his head against her abdomen.

"Stay." he pleaded again, not budging as Tina tried to wriggle her way out of his hold.

"Come on, Newt. Wouldn't it be, I mean people would-, it would seem-, You really should sleep." she struggled to explain, but Newt wasn't letting her go. "Newt, I…" she tried again, but it was no use. The almost sleeping Newt held her in a death grip. Tina sighed and patted the man's head. Sometimes he really did resemble a child in all his stubbornness.

"Fine." she mumbled and reached out to the nightstand with her free hand. She grabbed the wand that she had put there earlier and tried to pull Newt up with her other. She sternly ordered the man to get up and step away from the bed, which he barely managed to do in his nearly comatose state.

" _Engorgio_ "

The blue light emitted from Tina's wand made the bed grow in both width and length, so much that it could easily fit two grownups now. It looked unnaturally big in the small bedroom, but with Tina's auror skills and precision, the charm had made it just big enough to fit the space.

Newt took a step towards the bed and threw himself on it, face first. He crawled up under the large blanket, almost looking like a mole when he moved under the covers. His head appeared at the pillow furthest away from Tina and he motioned her to follow him. She didn't know how wise it would be to do so, realizing that she could still make a run for it now. The adamant look on Newt's face however made her throw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine!" she said, putting her wand back on the bedside table and blowing out the candle there. She felt both guilty and ridiculous as she crawled up into the bed, but she soon forgot about the latter emotion as she found Newt's outstretched arms. He pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her on the eyelid, probably aiming for some other part of her face. He fell asleep before Tina even had the chance to reply to him, so she simply whispered goodnight as she tried to make herself comfortable. Even if Tina didn't feel too tired before, she was starting to feel it now. After only a few seconds of cuddling in Newt's arms, she had also managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Tina woke up with a jolt the next morning. Something felt a bit…off. Her head felt heavy and she looked up to find Newt Scamander's head resting against hers. His arms were still wrapped around her and his leg was tangled between the two of hers. The memories of the night before came rushing back to Tina as she studied the man's sleeping face, hardly understanding how things had turned out the way they did. She carefully brushed away a few strands of Newt's hair so that she could see his face better, but she didn't have a chance to focus on the man's features for long. She was suddenly brought back to the present by a small cough. Tina quickly turned her head towards the open bedroom door and saw her sister there, leaning against the door frame.

"Morning." Queenie Goldstein whispered and waved her fingers at her sister.

Porpentina looked at her sister in horror and quickly scrambled out of bed. Even if she was anything but gracious, Newt didn't wake up by the sudden commotion. He was still fast asleep when Tina stood beside the bed wearing only her nightgown. The brunette looked at her sisters smirking face in panic and then turned her eyes back to Newt. His naked upper body was now clearly visible from under the covers.

"It, I mean this - this isn't what it looks like!" Tina hissed at her sister who was grinning like crazy. "You can look into my thoughts, no wait – don't look, I mean yes look, but-"

"Oh honey, I don't need to look anywhere to see what's happening here." Queenie giggled and walked away from the door.

"But…" Tina muttered as she looked at her sister's retreating back. She peeked at the half-naked man happily snoring beside her. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and cursed under breath. This was not good, this was not good at all.


End file.
